The Girl Who Introduced Tamaki To Compassion
by little-emily97
Summary: I wrote this as an apology for taking so long to post a chapter on my other story "This Is My Last Resort". Go check it out! It will make you laugh, cry, cringe and attack your feels. Enjoy my Tamaki/OC lemon one-shot :)


"Oh my God, this blows." Allegra Tanahue was a fresh transfer to Ouran Academy, all the way from New York. She was wandering around the bright pink school in her very tight black skinny jeans, converse sneakers and tight blue v-neck shirt with her lengthy blonde hair wrapped in a tight ponytail upon her head. Her fringe framed her heart-shaped face, bringing out the entrancing deep blue eyes that she luckily possessed.

Allegra was holding a map of the Academy, yet she wasn't sure if she was holding it the right way up. She had done almost 3 laps of the school and she still couldn't find the exit so she could go home.

She was a second-year and she had barely made it into any of her classes that day. When she had eventually made it, she instantly spotted something odd about the class. There was one gorgeous boy, who stood out dramatically. He was positioned directly in the centre of the room; all the girls surrounding him, not being able to focus on the teacher. He had a mop of light blonde hair and lovely violet eyes that seemed to lure girls in instantly. He obviously enjoyed the attention and Allegra had huffed before taking a seat at the back of the room. After that curious interruption to her first lesson, the day swam by uneventfully. Just like her life.

Allegra sat down on a nearby bench, flopping her tanned face into her palms, feeling the useless paper under her skin. She sat like that for a few moments until she could hear voices come from the door to her left. She hauled herself to her feet, sluggish from school and pressed her ear to the door, confirming that there were many voices inside.

"Hopefully I can find some help here."

She pushed the bulky doors open, revealing a swarm of rose petals floating out. She swat them out of the way before entering, finding the room full of girls and a total of seven boys scattered around.

A lanky blonde boy flitted over to where she was, taking her hand causing Allegra to jump. "My name is Tamaki, my Princess. Welcome to the Host Club."

"Uh… Is this an orgy of some sort?" She left her hand there, not knowing how to react in this situation. His face was twisted into a confused frown at her statement, obviously not knowing what she meant. She sighed, "I guess not."

Allegra took one more look at the boy before it hit her. "Wait, I know you! You're in my class. You're the one who pulls all the chicks!"

"That's a highly derogatory term to phrase it in, but yes, that is me! The King of the Host Club!" She rolled her eyes at the over-excited blonde, noticing her hand still in his. His fingers were warm and graceful and she wondered what it would be like to lace her fingers with his. _Moron. _

Allegra snapped her hand away and folded her arms around her back at her shameful thoughts. "Well, what does the Host Club do?"

He pranced behind her to lead her around on a guided tour. Her cheeks heated at his hands on her shoulders. _Really, Ra? You're going to be another one of those girls? _

She mentally shook herself before actually paying attention to what Tamaki was babbling about. "At the Host Club, we strive to please and entertain our female students! We have tea, sweets and our signature drink; commoner's instant coffee!"  
"Commoner's?" She was still being pushed around, but she had to ask.

"Non-rich people! Like Haruhi!" He gestured to a girl in a boy's uniform in the far corner, who was conversing with a bunch of girls slightly awkwardly.

"And you thought I was being derogatory." Tamaki was gazing at me, puzzled at what she meant. Allegra sighed, "Don't you think that exclaiming someone is beneath you a little insulting? I happen to be not rich and I am here on scholarship, yet my family has a suitable amount of money that keeps us healthy and happy. I receive what I wish for and if I cannot, I use the money I earn in a job to pay for expenses. I own a home, not a mansion and I am quite content with my life. You really haven't thought about how we non-rich people would feel at such a rude terminological term?"  
He was stupefied, staring down at her with a gaze full of shock and fascination. She jumped when she felt two presences appear behind her. "Did you electrocute him?"

Allegra turned to see two redhead boys with golden eyes looking at Tamaki intently, amused at his expression. "No, I simply stated that perhaps the non-wealthy people like me are insulted by the degrading name 'commoner' seeing as how we are not all alike."

The made noises of approval in unison and nodded in agreement before they made their way over to their Boss, who was still paralyzed in thought. She squealed in fright again when another foreign voice spoke behind her. _I'm going to have a heart attack by the time I've met everyone. _  
"How do you find it degrading, Miss Tanahue?"  
Allegra sucked in a sharp breath when she spoke to the voice behind her, trying to avoid any more attractive men. "When you refer to us as 'commoners' you seem to think that we are all poor which is entirely untrue. My family is self-sustaining in a lovely home and we can afford trips overseas on rare occasion, which makes it that more thrilling. Yet, we are not rich; we merely have enough which is all we could ask for. I find the term degrading because you have stereotyped us as poor, financially unstable people."  
I finally spun around to face the boy. He was another student from my class and I recognized his raven black hair and matching eyes, with glasses propped on his nose. "You're Kyoya, right? I'm in your class!"  
He nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips. "That's an intriguing debate, Allegra. Quite fascinating, really. We should discuss this further one day."  
Allegra nodded at him, wary of the dark glint in his eyes and became distracted when her phone went off. Her cheeks flushed pink at the ringtone which had shocked the people around her.

"_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla…_"

"**Hello?" **She looked around the room, everyone watching her curiously as she spoke English.  
**"Allegra! Oh my Gosh! It's been forever since we've spoken!" **Allegra chuckled at her sister, Elle, who was constantly fondling over her.

"**Elle. I saw you this morning before school. I will be home in an hour or two. Calm down. I'll talk to you later." **She hung up on her before Elle could make any excuse to talk to her. When she slipped her iPhone back in her pocket she looked up to a bunch of curious eyes watching her. Tamaki had unfrozen and was now looking extremely flustered at Allegra's random phone call. "Sorry, my sister kind of gets a little crazy. I love her, though."  
They were all still stupefied at her while she stood there awkwardly. One of the twins popped up behind Allegra. "So, you're a New Yorker, Allegra?"  
She nodded, before turning to look at him. She noticed how close he was and took a step back, her rosy cheeks rising to a bright scarlet at the distance between them. "Yes, born and bred. And you are?"  
He produced a rose from his jacket pocket, holding it out to her. "My name is Hikaru Hitachiin, and over next to Boss is my twin, Kaoru."  
Allegra looked over to Tamaki and waved to the other redhead boy beside him. Hikaru draped his arm around the girl, winking to Kaoru symbolizing a new plan. "You know, Allegra. You have an amazing figure."  
He reached out, grasping her chin and leant in very close to her face. "I would love to dress you one day. Our mother is a fashion designer and I would love it if you were our doll."  
She felt a similar presence on her other side and Kaoru draped his arm over her shoulders, agreeing solemnly with his brother. Before Allegra could reply to their request, Tamaki leapt from his spot, chasing the amused twins around the room, calling them names such as 'shady'. "Uh, what just happened?"  
A small child-like voice replied from her left and she looked down to a boy who seemed no older than 8 or 9. "I think Tama-Chan doesn't approve of Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan's idea. He must really like you Alle-Chan. By the way, my name is Mitsukuni, or Honey for short! This is Takashi, or Mori! We're third years!"  
She smiled down at the small 17-year-old before looking at the very tall boy Honey had gestured too. He seemed very quiet and self-contained, but Allegra was polite and shook his hand anyway. "Very nice to meet you Honey and Mori. Is it always this crazy around here?"  
Honey had scrambled up Mori's back and they were already walking back over to where a group of girls were impatiently waiting for them.  
"Yes, it is. Never a dull moment here. But I agree with Honey-Senpai. I've never seen Tamaki-Senpai act this way so drastically. Usually, he would just sulk in the corner. Now he is retaliating to the twins' antics."  
She looked over to see Haruhi, the girl in the boy's uniform. Allegra watched the scene in front of her more. Hikaru and Kaoru were leaping over chairs while a fuming Tamaki chased behind. "Haruhi, would it be a bad idea to encourage this behavior?"  
Haruhi looked at the American and shrugged. "It would definitely be interesting to say the least."  
Allegra smiled cunningly and yelled out, freezing the trio in their spots. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer boys!"  
The Hitachiin brothers hooked each other up in the others' arms while Tamaki looked as if he was about to cry. Allegra's phone started going off at that moment signaling a text, distracting her from the devastated blonde.

_Elle: Ra, don't come home. Fudo is back and he's drunk. I'll try and sneak out, but you have to stay away. He's in one of his _moods_.  
Allegra: Ok, as long as you're safe. I'll find a hotel or something. _

Allegra sighed, now concerned for her little sister's safety. Fudo was her mother's new boyfriend and she thought the world of him. Allegra, however, despised him. He was always abusing her and Elle and they tried to stay away as soon signs of another struggle were evident. Now she had to find a place to stay for the evening.  
With a sigh, she went and sat on the nearest couch to paw through her bag. When she retrieved her wallet, she groaned in disappointment as she noticed her keycard missing. Allegra looked up to see Tamaki sit down beside her, worry toying on his handsome face. "What's the matter, my Princess?"  
"I can't go home tonight because of my mother's abusive boyfriend and I've stupidly left my keycard at home so I can't get a hotel."

She put her hand to her chin in deep thought, trying to think of a place to stay. "Stay at my place tonight."  
Allegra looked up to the light blonde boy and got caught in his dark Amethyst eyes. She knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she agreed with a sigh. "Sure, why not?"  
He jumped from the couch in glee, spinning around a few times. "It's going to be oh so much fun! We'll leave once Host Club is over, but for now, I shall return to the ladies!"  
He flitted off, leaving Allegra with her thoughts and music.

The Host Club had finished and now Allegra was sitting with Tamaki in his limo. She was taking in the fancy car and playing with every button she could find. He was watching her every movement in perfect detail and he wasn't even sure why. The way a small smile threatened her lips when she found a new button to press, or the way her fingers lingered on everything as if she let go it would all disappear.  
He wanted her to look at _him_ with those captivating ocean eyes with so much emotion, and for those graceful fingers to cup _his_ cheek and linger _there_, just for a moment as if she was afraid she would lose _him_. As if Allegra sensed his deep gaze or his inner thoughts, her head looked up kindly and she smiled softly at him.  
Tamaki was about to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, but his driver announced that they had arrived. Allegra clambered out and cursed at the large mansion in front of her. "Holy _shit._ Tamaki, this place is huge!"  
He laughed at the wide-eyed girl before taking her hand without a thought, leading her up the stairs. They were greeted by Shima, Tamaki's elderly maid who led Allegra to the nearest bathroom to 'tidy herself'. Allegra didn't understand what tidying herself meant, but she took the opportunity to have a nice shower.  
She always went out prepared with spare clothes, incase situations like this occurred. She tied her long dirty blonde her in a bun on her head, not wanting to wash it, then climbed under the tap, sighing at the feeling of the soothing hot water on her warn out muscles. A shower always refreshed her, filling her with boundless energy, so when she got out, she was singing loudly to herself.

Out of her large backpack, she pulled a very slim Wonder Woman singlet, boxers that were about an inch from sighting her butt and white lace panties with matching bra. Once she had slipped my undergarments on, she was singing even louder and even slightly dancing around. Allegra hadn't heard him knock, but became an utter beetroot when she spun around and spotted Tamaki standing in the doorway, clearly embarrassed on his intrusion.  
The blushing couple stood staring at each other, unsure on how to proceed until Allegra reached for her towel and threw it at him. "Tamaki! I'm in my underwear! Get out!"

"Nice singing, Allegra!" She was laughing at the smart ass, still trying to shoo him out until she finally closed the large door behind him and fell the floor in giggles.  
Once she finally managed to dress herself, she gathered her belongings back into her bag and left the bathroom barefoot. A nearby maid pointed her to Tamaki's room where she was told he would be.  
She opened the door and peered around the large, fancy room and spotted a large piano in the corner, but no Tamaki. Allegra shrugged before making her way over to the large King Sized bed. She dropped her bag on the floor and lay down on the bed on her stomach, leaving herself alone with her thoughts.

Allegra didn't notice the creak of the door as she was singing softly to herself with a lot of emotion. "I need your love. I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right…"

"Who might you be singing so sweetly about Allegra, if I may ask?" She squeaked, not knowing Tamaki was listening to her.

"I'm not sure… I was just deep in thought when I began to sing. Today seemed to fit that song, so I began to sing." She slightly blushed, confused at her own words which seemed to just flow out. Tamaki was sitting close to her on the bed and looked lost in thought himself.

Allegra was quite puzzled with what came next. "Allegra, what do you deem as a perfect relationship?"

"Firstly, why do you ask? It's quite an odd question to be brought up." Despite the unordinary circumstance, her chest began to unexpectedly flutter at Tamaki saying relationship.

"Well… I came out of a relationship about a month ago with a girl at school and I wasn't sure what I did wrong for her to break it off. I want to understand what a perfect relationship is." He sounded unsure of his words; as if that wasn't the real reason he wanted to know. Tamaki realized just as Allegra was about to speak, that he wanted to really know, because he just wanted to know everything about her.

She looked as if she unwillingly believed his response though and continued, Tamaki gripping to her every word. "Well, I don't want just someone to date. I want someone who is going to change my life, and make me a better version of myself just by knowing them. I want intimacy. Someone to touch me in the right parts, hold my waist, stroke my neck, kiss my forehead and hold my hand.  
"I want honesty. I don't care what they've done or what they will do in the future. Be honest with me, and I'll be honest with them. I want someone who can make me laugh until my stomach hurts and will be just as strange as me. They need to be fascinating and loads of fun, taking me on cute dates and taking weird pictures with me. But, most of all I want them to actually care. Because most people don't give a crap about anything anymore."

Tamaki was gaping at the girl who rambled on about the perfect guy for her. When she got into something she was saying, she really got into it. Describing everything perfectly. He was hooked onto her, and he didn't want her to stop speaking so he asked another question. "Who's the real Allegra?"

She looked into his violet eyes, losing herself once more. She loved the fact that Tamaki was absolutely enthralled by everything she says and was thrilled that someone actually wanted to know everything about her. If he really wanted to know who she was, she couldn't lie to him; not to this beautiful boy gazing at her only a few feet away. "Well Tamaki, I'm the type of person who is fine one second, then I over think and depress myself. Until a point I'm going through the entire day remembering anything bad that's ever happened to me. I sit at home in front of the mirror and count all my flaws, asking myself why. I'm nothing special, really. I'm just a kid who tried too hard.  
"I have spent years trying to gain my mother's love and respect, but no matter how hard I tried, she always seemed to favor Elle over me. Elle thinks the absolute world of me, and I don't understand why. Now, Mum is dating a guy who comes home drunk while Mum is at work and physically abuses my sister and I.  
"No matter how strong a girl is, she has a weak point. And sometimes, all she needs is a hug. I fall too fast, I crash too hard, forgive too easy and care too much. Sometimes you just need someone to tell you you're not as terrible as you think you are. That's what I think of myself."  
Tamaki felt like he was on the brink of tears. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and tell her what he truly thought of her. But the time wasn't right. "You cover it all up with a bright mask, acting happy as if there's nothing wrong. Then there's us, who are immature and throw money around like garbage, which don't have a care in the world."  
Tamaki was shocked once more with his own words. If it was any other day, he would be proclaiming how beautiful and amazing he was, but now he felt dirty and guilty. What was this girl doing to him?  
His thoughts were distracted when she spoke. "My troubles are unimportant. There are people out there with much worse situations than I. Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything? Like love, happiness, peace and humanity. They all seemed to fade as we grew older, didn't they?"  
They sat in silence, comprehending the entire conversation, until Allegra piped up, her mask reflexively in place. "Tamaki, do you know how to dance?"

He looked up to the girl, who was pulling her hair out of her bun and let it tumble down to the middle of her stomach. "What type of dancing? I can do all sorts of ballroom dancing."

She laughed at him and got up, Tamaki gulping at her long, luscious tanned legs. "No, not ballroom! Just moving to the _beat_ of a song."

Allegra moved to her back and pulled out her portable iPhone dock, plugging it in to the nearest power point. She sat on the floor flipping through her songs until she found the perfect one. How We Do by Rita Ora rang through the room and Allegra moved her way back over to Tamaki who was perched on the edge of his bed, watching her curiously. She took his hands and they moved around the room in a simple dance where they were shaking and shimmying.

Tamaki spun her around and she returned, clinging to his chest and laughing at the fun she was having. Allegra looked up to the lanky blonde boy whose arms were wrapped around her waist. Her breathing accelerated as she lost herself for the umpteenth time in his glamorous violet eyes. In that moment, the song changed, now playing I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris. Allegra began to sing angelically, "I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high, I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight. I need your love."

That feeling preventing Tamaki from reaching for Allegra ceased in that moment and he placed his lips down onto her soft ones, finally claiming what he unwittingly sought out from the beginning.

She was dumbstruck at first, but soon sunk into his kiss, inhaling his unfamiliar scent and tasting his intoxicating taste. Tamaki's arms tightened around her waist and Allegra's wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him close to her making sure no distance was between them.

One of his hands retracted from her waist and moved to her cheek where he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, sending shivers up her spine. Allegra could sense the bed behind her and tugged on his shirt causing them to fall on the bed.

He continued to kiss her and she began to smile into the kiss, happiness unlike anything she has ever felt, slinking all over her uncontrollably.

Instinctively, Allegra reached for the buttons on his white shirt and undid them slowly while he continued to kiss her passionately. She pushed the now unbuttoned clothing off of his shoulders and he threw it down then roamed her hands all over his body, leaving shivers everywhere she touched. Her hands were stroking his chest and back, memorizing the feeling and holding his warm body close.

Tamaki broke the kiss for a brief moment, both their breaths racing and lent down to her ear. "Just tell me if I've gone too far."

In response, Allegra leant to kiss his neck, nibbling and slightly licking in the places she kissed, earning a moan of pleasure from the now aroused King. He cupped her cheek, separating her luscious lips from his neck and mirroring her actions but on her neck, allowing her back to arch.

When her body was curved off the sheets, he let one of his arms hook her around the waist, holding her warm body close to his chest. He realized that she still had a shirt on, and he didn't like it. His fingers tickled her stomach as he grasped the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Their kisses started to become more urgent and intense, exciting them in ways neither has experienced.

As an expert would, Tamaki unhooked the lacy bra and also threw it away and blushed at the large naked breasts in front of him. He continued to kiss Allegra who moaned in gratitude when his hands began to massage her now unrestricted boobs.

Deciding to be adventurous with his first time, Tamaki detached his mouth from Allegra's and positioned them on one of her girls. His tongue circled the areola and he gently nipped the firming nipple while the other hand continued to massage and play with the other breast. He plucked the nipple on the right and Allegra let out a small cry in pleasure. "Tamaki!"

Allegra was feeling intense pleasure and a stirring between her legs. Tamaki was doing things no boy has ever done before, and she couldn't get enough of it. When she had said his name, he returned to her mouth, kissing her feverishly.

Feeling incredibly aroused, she put her hands to where his belt was, removing it quickly and efficiently, also taking away his pants in the same action. He slid out, kicking them away and took Allegra's pants off too, leaving her blushing in her small lacy underwear. His mouth watered and he kissed her even more violently than before, her hands tracing the hem of his undergarments. Her finger slipped only slightly under the elastic, but she was already brushing the top of his manhood.

Tamaki's breath slightly hitched at the feeling, and Allegra decided that she liked him being vulnerable in that way. She pulled his restraining briefs off, springing free his very long and hard shaft. Without a second thought, she grabbed him and began to gently squeeze and very slowly and teasingly pumped her hand up and down, stroking the veins as she went.

He had gasped at the sensation, but groaned at the feeling, loving her hand there. Feeling that he was the only one getting attention, he ripped her lacy bottoms off and began to stroke her folds, occasionally stroking just under with one finger. Her hips bucked at the feeling and her free hand grasped his hair and pressed his mouth against hers with all the strength she could muster.

Their breathing was ragged and heavy, pleasing in ways no one could ever possibly describe. He slipped one of his fingers inside her, swirling and teasing very slowly. She moaned and he groaned their voices in sync and just as sexual.

They had finally reached a point where they could not become any more aroused, until Tamaki positioned his shaft at her entrance. "Are you sure?"

She nodded at him, gripping his head and bucked her hips causing his tip to slightly enter. He pushed inside her, and a small tear slid from Allegra's eyes at the slight pain.

They paused for a moment, accustoming to the feeling then Tamaki began to slowly move in and out of her in utter ecstasy. Their pace began slowly, adjusting to the flow and feeling of sex and eventually Tamaki built up a steady pace.

Allegra's nails raked his back, leaving pink welts wherever she touched. "_Tamaki…_"

She purred his name after he thrusted particularly deep, every inch of her body clinging to him. He noticed her pleasure and continued to do the exact same movement and Allegra became instantly even more vocal than before, crying out and moaning, her eyes fluttering as she tried to locate his lips.

She found her target and gave a seductive suck on his bottom lip, Tamaki growling in response. That sexy sound pushed Allegra over the edge she wasn't even aware of. Her orgasm erupted around them, followed by Tamaki's own a few seconds later. He collapsed next to her, curling his arm around her waist. She flipped to face his warm chest and nuzzled his neck, listening to his breath calm down.

He looked down at Allegra, a smile forming on his mouth at her own grin playing on her lips. He slunk his other arm under her to pull her close and she pressed her face closer into him, clinging to his warmth.

She felt his gaze and looked up to his sweat-glazed face and smirked. "Was it your first time too?"

Tamaki nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks. If he didn't tell her how he felt now, he was afraid he would lose her and he wasn't sure why. He lifted her so she could sit and face him properly. "Allegra, when you first wandered into my classroom, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You glow so gloriously, like luminance in an eclipse. You have such a kind heart and I never thought someone so perfect existed. I think I may well be in love with you."

Allegra gasped, not believing that someone could love her. She did the only thing that her heart wanted and kissed him then said, "Tamaki, I think I'm in love with you too."

They kissed as night descended upon their bare forms.


End file.
